


The Party

by Jordan360



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan360/pseuds/Jordan360
Summary: This takes after a wedding at the after-party, where Jamie (Jamie-lee) and Lena feel free for the first time in awhile.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This a part of my story that I have been writing. it might be a bit confusing but I want to give you a taste of what in my story and the main characters in the story. The Characters I have made from scratch.  
> This story is still a working prosses so if it doesn't fully make sense that is why.

After the food part of the party is done it Is time for dancing.  
“Lena would yo-”  
“Yes.”  
“let me finish.” Jamie clears her throat and Lena rolls her eyes but laughs a bit. “As I was saying. Lena would you do me the honour and dance with me.” she sticks out her hand to Lena.  
Lena takes a deep breath and then takes her hand. “Of course. I would love to dance with you.”  
“You two are a pair.” Leslie says.  
“Well if I don’t see you two dancing...well you will just have to see what I will do.” Jamie says, leading Lena to the dance floor. They dance for the whole song then come back to the table they were sitting at. Lena and Jamie look at each other than at Leslie and Ash.  
“Whatever you are planning, leave me out of it.” Ash says looking back at Jamie.  
“No can do Ash.” Jamie smiles at Ash then finishes her sentence. “Ashleigh May I have this dance.”  
Ash looks at Leslie but Leslie Just nods. “Leslie you're meant to back me up. Not just sit there. also...Jamie-lee...don’t call me by my full name.”  
“Sorry. But really. Ash can I have this dance.” she holds out her hand to Ash.  
“Yes...Lena, I expect to see you drag Leslie up there too.” she stands up grabbing Jamie's hand,  
“ thank you, Ash.” Jamie smiles. She finally gets what Lena was talking about when she said Leslie was like a big sister to her...Ash Feels like the family she needs but didn't know it.

Ash takes Jamie out to the dance floor.  
”Ash...can I tell you something?”  
“Jame you know you can tell me anything. What up?” she spins Jamie around once.  
“I really like you...like in the way that you feel like family. I Mean you took me in when I got kicked out of my house. You looked after me and accepting me...so thank you for that and thank you for being like family to me...even tho you probably didn’t notes you where.`` When she finishes Ash pulls her into a hug. Jamie hugs her back.  
“ Jamie. You remind me of me. The only difference is that you're not moving around and you don’t have any older brothers. My home is and will always be a safe place for you to come when you need to. I also can see how strong you are. And you have become like family to me too. You are like the little sister I never had.”

Back to Lena as Leslie right after Ash and Jamie go to the dance floor.  
“Leslie. Will you come and dance with me?”  
“Let me think...um...sure why not but let be careful with my leg.'' She stands up taking Lena's hand taking her to the dance floor.  
“Thanks, Ant Les."  
“I know you're planning something. But I don’t want to hear about it.” She dances with Lena.  
“ maybe I am.” right now she has forgotten all about what her mum said and she doesn't care right now, she has missed her aunt and Jamie that much.  
“I missed you, Leslie. Missed talking to you. Miss being able to be me.”  
“missed you too. I Am sorry you can’t be yourself around your mum and we can talk now.”  
Lena makes eye contact with Jamie. “ don’t think we can.” She let go of Leslie and spin into Jamie’s arms as pushing Leslie into Ash a bit.  
“Hey, there beautiful” Ash says catching Leslie.  
Blushing a bit. “Hey...I had no idea they were planning this. Le-” Ash kisses her on the lips.  
“Neither did I but not complaining here. I think it was smart of them.” Ash says.  
“Well, it looks Like,” Lena says  
“Our job is done here.” Jamie says Grabbing Lena hand taking her off the dance floor.  
“those two…” Leslie looks at Ash.  
“well shall we dance...or should we just keep standing here.” Ash wraps her hands around Leslie's waist right as a slow song comes on.  
“...well this was good timing.” she wraps her arms around Ash’s neck and they sway to the music. They slowly lean in their forehead together as they dance.

Lena and Jamie are just sitting at the table.  
“ well looks like our plan worked.” Lena looks at Jamie and holds out her hand out for a high five when she gets done with her sentence.  
“Ya it did…” she high fave Lena then pulls her to her feet.  
“Wh-.”  
“We are going dancing…” Jamie kisses Lena and then leads her to the dance floor for the last time that night. They sway to the music hoping the moment never had to end but they know it will so they find themselves bringing each other close to each other as they can. Jamie leans her head against Lena’s shoulder and Lena puts her hand on the back of Jamie’s head the other wraps around her keeping her close she kisses Jamie Head.  
“I love you, Jamie. I promise whatever happens after today I will come back to you.”  
Jamie goes to say something but Lena stops her so they just dance and before they know it they are heading home. But they get to ride back home together so that lucky for them, they will get to talk until they get home. Lena is wearing a Jamie Suit jacket and they are holding hands in the back seat but it has been a long day so...before they know it they are out for the count. Yes they fell fast asleep. Ash looks back at them then back at Leslie.  
“They are out for the count. I think they made themselves tired. It's cut, They are holding hands but are fast asleep.”  
“Aww. that would be cute. Too bad I am driving. We need to drop off Lena...and..do we know what is happening with Jamie?”  
“I think I will just take her in for the night.” ahs look back at Jamie then to the road. “She still hasn’t been asked back to her’s, her mum reached out but Her dad wants nothing to do with her...and I think her sister has talked to her but she mostly picks on Jamie. I worry about her..she reminds me of myself when i was younger except i had brothers who would stick up for me..from what I have heard, she has been getting pick on quite a bit. The first day she came to my’s she had blood all over her top. So I think it is best if she just stays by my side.”  
“Alright will. Then we will drop off Lena first and then you and Jamie."

When they arrive at Lena's Leslie get out of the car and wake her up.  
“Lena...you're at your place now.” Leslie wakes her up. Lena kind of just grones tho. With all the movement Jamie wakes up as well.  
“Mm..what's going on..?” she yawns and rubs her eyes. Then notes she outside of Lena house. So she gives Lena a hug which Lena sinks into a bit.  
“Night Jamie. Les, Ash.” Lena gets out of the car and heads for the front door. Knocking on it. Her mum let her in and closed the door quickly behind her. When Lena get in Leslie Drive off towards Ash’s house.  
“I will see you tomorrow Ash..right?” Leslie says to Ash Just as Ash is getting out of the car.  
“Yes, you will.” She Leans back in the car to kiss Leslie before getting Jamie out of the car.  
“Night Les, see you next time I see you.” Jamie gets out of the car waving to Leslie as she and Ash head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it and if you want to hear more.


End file.
